Sasuino: Together
by Sasuke10Ino
Summary: Story about how Sasuke and Ino, after the 4th Shinobi War, started hanging out with each other and eventually became a couple.
1. Chapter 1: Storm

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto nor its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

The 4th Great Shinobi War has finally ended. After a harsh and long battle, Naruto and Sasuke were able to defeat Kaguya bringing peace to the Shinobi world. Sasuke had been forgiven due to his efforts during the war. Konoha soon returned to normal.

 **Sasuino: Together**

 **Chapter 1: Storm**

It was a cloudy day in Konoha. Gray clouds as far as the eye could see, however that didn't stop team 7 from training. Sasuke and Naruto just finished practicing some new jutsus, while Sakura was looking for medicinal plants.

-Sakura has taken too long don't you think Sasuke?- asked Naruto with a worried face.

-I guess- responded Sasuke not too worried.

-Let's go look for her- said Naruto preoccupied.

-She'll come, just wait- said Sasuke who had no real desire to go look for her.

-You suck- said Naruto.

-Hmph- muttered the Uchiha.

Sasuke sat down next to a tree. Meanwhile Naruto, who was getting more worried by the second, couldn't stop walking back and forth.

-Would you stop! You're getting on my nerves!- exclaimed an angered Sasuke.

-It's not my fault that you don't care about anyone Sasuke!- replied Naruto.

-Hmph- muttered Sasuke again.

-And again you just stop talking! You really suck!- yelled Naruto.

Sasuke just ignored him and started looking at the nearby forest. Naruto and him fought like this most of the time, so he was accustomed to Naruto's character.

-Hey guys!- yelled someone from the forest.

-Finally Sakura!- yelled Naruto while running towards her. -You had me so worried-.

-I'm sorry- apologized Sakura with a laughing tone. -Those plants are harder to find than you think.-

They got back to the tree where Sasuke was waiting.

-So are we going to Ichiraku's? I still have 3 coupons left- asked the Uzumaki.

-Yeah, I'm starving- answered Sakura.-How about you Sasuke?- she asked with a flirty tone.

-What the hell, I don't have anything to do anyway- replied Sasuke in a dull tone.

-You're sooooooo negative always Sasuke, we need someone to cheer you up, I wonder who could do that- said Naruto while laughing.

-Hmph

The trio started heading towards Ichiraku's. Naruto and Sakura talked the whole way. Sasuke occasionally muttered a few world along the way. They finally arrived. Ichiraku greeted them with a joyful expression as sat down, Sakura in the middle of both. Naruto ordered his usual meal, Sakura ordered a ramen, and Sasuke two meat soups. They began eating when a familiar face entered. Ino.

-Hey Ino!- exclaimed Naruto while waving his hand.

-Hey Naruto!- said Ino with her usual smile.

-Hi pig- said Sakura.

-Billboard brow- said Ino in a funny tone.

Sasuke remained silent until Ino addressed him directly.

-Hi Sasuke- said Ino with a cheerful tone.

-Hmph- muttered the Uchiha.

-Sasuke, when someone greets you,at least respond with a hi.- said ino while puffing her cheeks.

-Hi Ino, is that better?

-Nope,but at least you tried - sighed Ino.

-Hmph- muttered Sasuke with a slight smile on his face.

-One beef ramen please Ichiraku- said Ino.

-One beef ramen coming right away-

-Mind if I sit next to you grumpy old man?- Ino asked Sasuke in a teasing way.

-You'll seat anyway so whatever- said Sasuke in a sarcastic tone.

-You have to stop being so bitter Sasuke- tapping him on his forehead.

Sasuke smiled lightly. This remembered him of Itachi. He tapped his forehead that way since they were children. He mostly teased Sasuke by doing that, same thing that Ino had just done.

The four continued to eat. To Naruto's, and even Ichiraku's surprise, Sasuke spent the whole time bickering with Ino who teased him during the whole meal. They had never seen Sasuke like this before. He was always silent, but for this whole meal he couldn't stop talking, well bickering, with Ino. All of this, while Sakura stared at them with a bit of jealousy.

They finally finished eating. Naruto gave Ichiraku his 3 coupons, and Ino asked how much was it for her meal.

-50 ryo- answered Ichiraku.

-Okay, let me just look for them in my pocket-

She looked on both her pockets, but couldn't find anything. You could see the change in her expression as she began to worry.

"I must have left them on the counter when I went for the keys to close the shop" Ino thinked to herself.

-Is there a problem pig?- asked Sakura.

-I think I forgot my money on the shop's counter- said a worried Ino.

-I only have 3 coupons.. sorry Ino- said Naruto.

Ino's face grew more worried by the second, until finally Ichiraku said:

-Don't worry Ino, you can pay tomorrow-

-Really? Thanks!- said a more relieved Ino.

-I'll pay for her-

There was a brief silence after Sasuke said that. Everyone was awed by his statement.

-Really, you would?! Thaaaaaaaaanks Sasuke!- exclaimed Ino with a huge smile on her face. -I promise I will pay you back-.

-Hpmh-

Sasuke gave the 50 ryo to Ichiraku. The four talked a while more until Ino had to return to the flower shop.

-I have to get back to the shop, my break is over, thaaaaaaaaanks again Sasuke, see you around guys- said Ino while leaving Ichiraku's.

On the way back to the shop Ino couldn't stop thinking about what Sasuke had done. Sure it was a common thing any friend would do, but Sasuke? She was grateful, but confused at the same time. "Oh Sasuke", she thought. Sasuke. She wasn't obsessed with him anymore. She debated whether she still liked him or not. He was still good looking, but to a mature Ino that didn't matter a lot. She couldn't like him without truly getting to know him, which was something improbable, so it didn't worry her much.

Back at Ichiraku's….

-So Sasuke, if I didn't know you better I would have thought you and Ino were flirting with each other!- teased Naruto.

-Don't be ridiculous Naruto- said a jealous Sakura.

-I'm just teasing him, of course I know he doesn't really care much for girls, or do you know Sasuke?- asked Naruto while laughing.

-Hmph

-Agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain! Can't you answer like a living person for a change!- said Naruto giving up on the conversation.

As soon as they stepped out of Ichiraku's , the wind started howling. The clouds were becoming darker. Everyone knew sooner or later it would rain.

-I better get going- said Sakura.

-Come on Sakura, a little rain doesn't harm anyone- Naruto said trying to convince Sakura to stay a little longer.

-It's not that I promised my mom I would be back at 3 to help her clean the house a bit.-

-Oh well, then I also better get going- said a disappointed Naruto.

-Bye Sasuke, bye Naruto- said Sakura.

-Bye Sakura- said Naruto.

Sasuke walked slowly, staring at the sky. He knew this was no normal storm. He activated his Rinnegan just to examine it better. Far away he saw huge lightning strikes. He decided to go home, knowing the Uchiha residence was a bit far away.

With Ino…..

Two hours passed. It was already 5 in the afternoon. Ino saw the gray clouds through the shop's windows. It still wasn't time to close but she needed to deliver some flowers. Seeing how the climate was she closed the shop and decided it was better to deliver the flowers before it started raining heavily.

She put on her raincoat and was about to leave when she remembered something.

-Sasuke's money!- she said out loud. "Might as well stop by his house and give it to him after I deliver the flowers" she thought. Sasuke's house was relatively close to where she had to deliver the flowers. Relatively, since the Uchiha residence was a bit separated from the main village.

There was a small drizzle. Nothing harsh though. She managed to deliver the flowers before it started raining hard.

"Now I just need to give Sasuke his money"

She walked at a fast pace, she could hear thunder far away, but thunder none the least. "Damn you Sasuke why do you have to live so far" was the only thing she thought of.

She had finally arrived. The rain had began to increase significantly. Se could now hear thunder nearby. The place was isolated. No one lived in this part of the village but Sasuke. She wondered why he wouldn't get a place in town.

-Sasuke are you there?- yelled Ino while knocking on the door.

-Opeeen Sasuke! It's raining a lot!- said ino while shivering.

As soon as he heard this Sasuke ran for the door.

-Are you crazy? What are you doing here in the middle of this storm!-

-I'm alright thanks for asking Sasuke- said Ino sarcastically as he entered the Uchiha Mansion.

-I came to return you your money-

-You don't have to repay me Ino-

-But I want to-

-Hmph-

-Well I guess that's that.- said Ino while leaving for the door.

As soon as she opened the door she saw a huge lightning strike accompanied by a roaring thunder. Two more in less than 5 seconds. The thunder was so loud it made Ino jump back closing the door as a reflex.

-This is no normal storm, why would you go out at this time?- asked Sasuke.

-In all my life here there has never been a storm like this! How was I supposed to know!-

-Hmph-

-Either way I have to go now before it gets worse-

Lightning continued to strike. Nearby it seemed. The thunder became louder and louder. More and more rain poured down from the sky.

-You can't be outside during a storm like this Ino-

-What am I supposed to do? It's already 6 o'clock, I have to go now before it gets darker.

More lightning. More thunder. More rain. Awkward silence…

-I guess you can stay here until it is over….- said Sasuke with a nervous tone no one had ever heard him speak with.

-I guess…- said Ino

There was awkward silence once again… Ino lowered her gaze towards the floor and blushed. Sasuke was nervous. He had never experienced this feeling before. He was a lone wolf, he had a cold heart, he was seen as an emotionless person by many people, but know he was nervous, embarrassed…This small moment seemed to last forever for Sasuke.

-Sasuke…- Ino broke the silence.

-Yes?...-

-Will the storm end soon?...-

-It doesn't seem like it will...-

-So will I spend the night here?...- said Ino as her face turned red as a tomato.

Sasuke couldn't take it no more. He blushed.

-I guess…-

 **Please review and let me know what you think! :D This is my first fan fic. I love Sasuino. This is just the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Moments

-Sasuke…- Ino broke the silence.

-Yes?...-

-Will the storm end soon?...-

-It doesn't seem like it will...-

-So will I spend the night here?...- said Ino as her face turned red as a tomato.

Sasuke couldn't take it no more. He blushed.

-I guess…-

 **Sasuino: Together**

 **Chapter 2: Awkward Moments**

-Sooo… where can I leave my raincoat…?

-Ummm there, on top of that small desk- said Sasuke pointing to the corner of his living room.

Ino left her raincoat on top of that desk and sat down in a sofa. Much to her surprise, Sasuke sat next to her. She started looking around. The Uchiha residence was really something. It looked like it had 3 or 4 rooms. Empty rooms of course. Sasuke was the only one who lived here. The living room was not big, but not small either. It had 2 sofas with a table in middle, as well as huge windows that allowed you see the garden outside. Or in this case lightning strikes.

-I'm exhausted- sighed Ino

-Hmph-

-Aren't you going to ask why?-

-Well,I am now- replied Sasuke sarcastically.

-Gosh Sasuke, I told you not to be so grumpy!- shoving Sasuke mildly.

-So why are you tired, Ino?- asked Sasuke with a sarcastic tone.

-I won't tell you anymore- said Ino crossing her arms.

-Hmph-

-Really Sasuke! Again? You're just going to sit there without saying a thing this whole time? I'm seriously thinking it's better to get striked by lightning than to try to have a conversation with you! 77-

-I asked you why where you tired! 77-

-That's no way to ask a lady Sasuke-

-You really confuse me you know-

-You'll get to know me better so don't worry-

-In one night?-

-Well that's better than nothing-

-You sure it's better?-

-Sasuke 77-

They both stared at the lightning strikes for a while. It was a beautiful sight. Clusters of thunder all over the sky followed by roaring thunder.

-Let's try again, but try! Naruto and Sakura may tolerate you being silent but not me- said Ino with a positive tone.

-So you are the one who has to tolerate me? Are you sure it's not the other way around?

-Pretty sure! said Ino smiling.

Sasuke lightly smiled. No one was this bossy to him, aside from Naruto but he never paid much attention to him. He didn't feel annoyed by Ino, like he did with most girls. She was not flirting with him, unlike Sakura or Karin who did that most of the time. It was a nice change.

This had confused Ino. Sasuke was smiling. She did not know why. Her expression turned from happy to confused to happy again.

-So why are you tired?- asked Sasuke with a somewhat friendly tone.

-See that's better! It's not that hard is it?- said Ino who had a happy expression once again.

-It is, a bit actually.-

-Don't start Sasuke 77- said Ino puffing her cheeks.

-So? A lot of work at the shop today?-

-Yes- sighed Ino. -Well not so much the work itself, but some customers are just tiresome-

-I can imagine-

Ino continued to tell Sasuke about his day. Sasuke didn't talk much but that didn't bother Ino since he was paying attention to her.

It started to get darker outside. You could see lightning starting to strike closer to the village. Thunder seemed to get louder and louder. Ino closed her eyes and covered her ears with every lightning strike.

-Are you scared of a little thunder?-teased Sasuke.

-You call this a "little thunder"!?

-Yeah, it's nothing- said Sasuke laughing.

-Don't laugh Sasuke!- said Ino as she mildly hit Sasuke in the shoulder.

-Why not? I haven't laughed in a long time- said Sasuke who was still laughing.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhh, I hate thunder- yelled Ino closing her eyes once more.

Suddenly a lightning illuminated the whole room, accompanied by a roaring sound of thunder. Lightning had struck very close to the village. This made Ino hug Sasuke out of reflex, which made Sasuke blush mildly.

After what seem like an eternity to Sasuke, but was no longer that a mere 5 seconds, Ino finally realised what she was doing a let go of him.

-Sorry Sasuke….- said Ino blushing.

-It's okay….-

They both turned their look away from each other. They both could feel their faces becoming red and more red each second.

Sasuke couldn't bare it no more, so he stood up and tried think about something to break the tension.

-So…... are you hungry?-

-Not really….-said an embarrassed Ino, but her stomach betrayed her and started growling.

-I'll take that a yes.- he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

-What do you want? All I have is ramen and some Sushi.- yelled Sasuke as he opened the fridge.

-Ramen will be okay- yelled Ino back.

Sasuke was preparing the ramen and suddenly Ino walked into the kitchen.

-Need any help?-

-It's just ramen-

-Sasukeeeee 77-

-Sorry, I don't need help, thanks for asking-

-Well,while you do that I can prepare us something to drink-

-There's cups in that drawer-

-Is tea okay?-

-Yeah-

And so they sat down and began to eat.

-Who would've guessed you actually know how to cook Sasuke-

-I bet you I cook better than you-

-In your dreams Uchiha-

Both chuckled and proceeded to finish their ramen.

-Where do I put the plate?

-Just leave it there, I'll wash them later.-

-No way, I'll wash them, it's the least I can do for you.-

And so, Ino began to wash both plates. Sasuke went and sat down on the sofa. He stared at the rain for a while, until he was interrupted by the blond kunoichi.

-Soo where will I sleep Sasuke?- she asked as she came out of the kitchen.

-Come I'll show you.-

Sasuke stood up and guided Ino to a room on the end of the hallway.

-Is this you room?-

-No, it was Itachi's-

-My room is the one across from this one. You can sleep there if you prefer to.-

-I'm okay here, but wait before you go, where's the bathroom? I would like to take a shower- said ino smiling.

-On the hallway. It's the door second door to the right.-

Ino had no spare clothes, but that didn't matter, she could use the same ones she was wearing. She mostly wanted to take the mud of her feet.

-So i guess that's that. I'll bring you some towels.- said Sasuke and then left the room.

Ino undressed and wrapped around herself the towels Sasuke had brought her. She then proceeded to take a long shower. The water was boiling, just like she liked it. She stayed there for about half an hour just feeling the hot water pour down her body. It was a nice change after a day of cold rain. She finished showering, wrapped herself on a towel and started walking down the hallway. Then it happened. Sasuke decided to go to the kitchen for some water, but he never expected to see what he saw.

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Sasuke immediately turned the other way. His face red as a tomato. Ino's face as red as his.

-I was going for some water- he explained. -I would've never guessed your showers took so long!.

-I SWEAR TO GOD UCHIHA IF YOU ARE TRYING TO USE YOUR SHARINGAN OR SOMETHING TO SEE THROUGH THE TOWEL I WILL KILL YOU!-

Ino rushed to her room and shut the door closed.

-YOU'RE A DEAD MAN- she yelled from inside the room as she put her clothes on.

-I told you already, I was going for some water!-

-YEAH SURE YOU WERE!-

-I was!-

Suddenly, the door opened and a furious Ino stepped out of the room.

-EXPLAIN YOURSELF UCHIHA-

-HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW 30 MINUTES IS NOT ENOUGH FOR SOMEONE TO TAKE A SHOWER-

-WELL NOW YOU KNOW- she said as she shut the door to her room.

-DON'T EVEN TRY TO SPEAK TO ME- was the last thing Ino said.

Ino was pissed off. Sasuke was confused as hell. He really just wanted some water. He never thought Ino would be walking by, not in a towel.

Still confused as hell Sasuke went to the kitchen and grabbed some water. He took an extra glass to his room to drink later.

There he was, laying in his bed. Confused. He knew why Ino was pissed off, but he didn't have any intention of seeing her naked like she tought. Normally he wouldn't care, but he really felt guilty for an unknown reason. "I better go talk to her.." he thought.

-Ino- he began knocking in the door. -I'm sorry, It was an accident, Please open-

No response

-I really just wanted some water. I shouldn't have yelled sorry…-

Finally Ino opened the door. She seemed more calm now.

-Was it really an accident Sasuke?-

-I swear…-

-Okay… I trust you…-

-Want a glass of water?-

-Sure-

Sasuke went to the kitchen and grabbed another glass of water. He made his way back down the hallway, still confused, but now it seemed Ino was not mad anymore, which couldn't be a bad thing.

-Here it is-

-Thanks Sasuke-

-I'm really sorry Ino-

-It's okay I believe you…-

-Thanks…- said Sasuke - I better sleep, goodnight -

-Goodnight Sasuke..-

Both blushed mildly as Sasuke left the room.

Ino immediately laid down in the bed. She was exhausted. It had been a strange and tiring day. A confusing one too. She was sleeping in Sasuke's home. It was hard to believe. The kunoichi couldn't help but smile. She didn't like him anymore, so why was she smiling? That's the question she couldn't stop thinking about. Maybe she started falling for him once more, maybe she just enjoyed talking to him with no feelings involved in the process. Whatever it was she thought about it until she finally fell asleep.

In the other room laid down an equally confused Sasuke. Not only cause of the towel incident, but the day as a whole. He had spent all afternoon with her. Most of the time he only talked to Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura, but not like with Ino today. It was different. Sasuke didn't quite know how to feel about it. He had never felt this before.

You could hear the rain pouring down on the ceiling. Thunder striking nearby. The wind howling. It was a stormy night, but Sasuke liked it. There was something about the sound of the rain and thunder that allowed him to sleep peacefully.

Both slept deeply for several hours despite the roaring thunder. That was until around midnight, Sasuke heard a loud thunder strike followed by a cry which came from the room across the hall…

 **To be continued. Please leave a review :DDDD**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission

You could hear the rain pouring down on the ceiling. Thunder striking nearby. The wind howling. It was a stormy night, but Sasuke liked it. There was something about the sound of the rain and thunder that allowed him to sleep peacefully.

Both slept deeply for several hours despite the roaring thunder. That was until around midnight, Sasuke heard a loud thunder strike followed by a cry which came from the room across the hall…

 **Sasuino: Together**

 **Chapter 3: Mission**

Sasuke immediately rushed towards Ino's room.

-Are you all right Ino?- asked Sasuke as he saw her sitting down on the bed.

-Yes, sorry, I had this nightmare and as soon as I woke up the thunder startled me .-

-Oh.. okay, I'll go back to sleep then-

-Wait…-

-Huh?-

-Can you stay here…, I hate these nightmares… they're all about the war…-

-Sure… I mean… -

-…..-

-I'll go for some blankets to lay on the floor-

-Okay-

-Do you have this nightmares often?- asked Sasuke as he entered the room carrying two blankets and a pillow.

-Well, not thaat often but every time I have one I wake up screaming..-

-Well.. just try to sleep again, I'll be awake until you fall asleep-

-Thanks Sasuke…-

Those were Ino's last words before immediately falling asleep again. Contrary to Ino, Sasuke couldn't sleep now, he turned to one side and then back to the other. The floor was cold and hard. The blankets didn't help much. He moved and moved and thought about many things, until finally sometime through the night he fell asleep.

The sun slowly began to rise, shining all over the puddles the storm had left. It had finally stopped during the course of the night. Bird started to sing outside. Sunlight shining mildly on the room.

Ino stretched her arms as she rose up from the bed. She rubbed her eyes and proceeded to close the drapes on the window so the sunlight wouldn't bother Sasuke. Then, without making much noise, she left the room/

"Hmm storm's finally over" she thought as she made her way down the hall.

-I better prepare some breakfast before Sasuke wakes up- she said to herself as she entered the kitchen.

-Hmmmm were would Sasuke have his bread- she said as she looked through some cabinets

-Aha! Here-

Ino began preparing some toast for her and Sasuke. As well as some orange juice.

"He better like this" she thought.

Sasuke who had not slept well at all eventually woke up. He got up and wondered where Ino was.

-Huh? Maybe she left as soon as she woke up- he said to himself.

As he made his way down the hallway he heard some sounds coming from the kitchen

-Finally you wake up grumpy old man- she said as she smiled and poured some orange juice on two cups.

-Don't you think it is a little early to start fighting?-

-Oh I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt your feeling- Ino responded sarcastically.

-Hmph- muttered Sasuke with a small smile on his face.

-I prepared us some breakfast, I hope you like it-

-Strangely nice of you Ino-

-Oh come on, not everyone is mean like you, there's some kind people like me- she said as she smiled.

-If you say so- said Sasuke as he sat down.

-Soo got anything planned today Sasuke?- asked Ino as both began to eat.

-Well Kakashi sensei was supposed to train with us today, and you, another day in the shop?-

-Nah, someone else has today's shift-

-So what would you do? Train?-

-I still don't know, I need to see what Shikamaru and Chouji are up to-

-Hmph-

They kept on eating and did not talk much while they finished their breakfast.

-Hmmmmm, you actually know how to cook- said Sasuke as he picked up his plate from the table.

-Oh come on it's just toast- said Ino winking at Sasuke

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

-Sasukeeeeeeee, It's late alreadyyyyyyyyy, Kakashi sensei is waiting for us-

-Oh damn it Naruto its open come in-

-Hey Sasuke what are you thinking Kakashi sensei is-

He suddenly stopped talking as he saw Ino next to Sasuke.

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT-

-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW-

-WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-

-You two? You two are together?!-

Both Ino and Sasuke immediately blushed after seeing Naruto's reaction.

-We're not together you dumb ass!- said Ino furiously. –I came back to give Sasuke his money and had to stay here due to the storm-

-Wait until everyone hears about this! I can't wait to see their reactions!- said Naruto laughing.

-Shut up!- said Sasuke with a frown in his face.

-I'll kill you if you say anything about this!- Ino yelled making a fist.

-All right, All right lovebirds I won't tell anyone- said Naruto was in tears because he couldn't stop laughing.-But seriously Sasuke, Kakashi is waiting-

-We're just going to train it's not the end of the world -.- -

-Ummm we're not actually training, he said Tsunade had asked for us-

-Hpmh-

-So I guess I'm leaving then- said Ino

-No you're not, Kakashi said everyone would be there, you know, your team, Kiba's and Guy's.

-Well I guess I'm going with you then-

-Umm you sure you two don't want to go alone? I can go by myself if you want-

-SHUT UP!- yelled both Ino and Sasuke at the same time.

They began making their way to the Hokage tower. Along the way Ino and Sasuke didn't turn to see each other. Naruto laughing at them the whole way.

-I swear to god Naruto. If you tell anyone about this !- repeated Ino

-I never knew you liked Ino Sasuke, you had it well hidden!- teased Naruto.

-I don't like her- responded Sasuke blushing and crossing his arms.

At last they arrived at the Hokage. Everyone was already there. Ino went and stood beside Shikamaru and Choji; Sasuke and Naruto stood beside Kakashi and Sakura.

-So what's this about? - asked an impatient Kiba.

-As you know there is less than a month until the Rinne festival (the festival in The Last: Naruto the movie)- began explaining Tsunade. We have something special planned this year, so we decided to invite the Kages. We also hope that this fill strengthen the alliance and relieve some of the tension between nations.-

-What that something special Tsunade-sama?- asked Sakura.

-We will announce who the next Hokage will be- responded Tsunade

-A new Hokage? Why is that?- asked Shikamaru

-I have been Hokage for a long time now. It's time for someone else to lead the village.- said Tsunade in a serious tone.

-Who is it!? Who is it!? asked Naruto jumping up and down-

-That's classified information Naruto. We still have to talk with the elders and jounins, but don't get me wrong it is almost certain.-

Naruto fell down in disappointment which made everyone in the room laugh.

-Anyway, back on topic. This should be an easy mission, but as you know, after the war there has been tension due to the riots some small villages performed against the 5 great nations. Considering this Kakashi, Guy and myself thought it was better to send you in two teams of 4 and a team of 3 to Sunagakure (Village hidden by Sand), Iwagakure (Village hidden by Rocks) and Kirigakure (Village hidden by Mist). Knowing that the Raikage is the most hard-tempered of the Kages, Kakashi and Guy will take the invitation to Kumogakure (Village hidden by the Clouds). Naruto and Sasuke will be on the diferent teams, as well as Sakura and Ino. You can never be too careful these days so it's better for two teams to have one of them and a medical ninja as well. Sakura, Hinata and Chouji will be with Naruto; Ino, Ten Ten and Rock Lee with Sasuke.-

As soon as the Hokage Naruto began teasing Sasuke with his elbow.- You and Ino how about that?- he whispered.

-Hmph- muttered Sasuke ignoring Naruto.

-The team of 3 will consist of Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba.- Shikamaru's team will go to Sunagakure. Things between the Sand and the Leaf have been peaceful for years now. There should be no trouble there. I'm afraid I can't say the same about the other 3 villages. We have an Alliance but you know not everyone is pleased with it, so be careful. Sasuke's team will go with the Mizukage. I don't know how the Tsuchikage will react if he sees you,so we'll play it safe. Mei is more plausible to understand the situation. And that leaves Naruto's team. You'll visit Iwagakure.

-Here are the invitations- she said as she gave them to each team.-You leave at midday-

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :DD I'm still considering whether or not to put some sort of fight during the mission. Please review and tell me if you would like a small fight or if you think is better for them just to deliver the letter no problem.**


	4. Chapter 4: Journey

-The team of 3 will consist of Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba.- Shikamaru's team will go to Sunagakure. Things between the Sand and the Leaf have been peaceful for years now. There should be no trouble there. I'm afraid I can't say the same about the other 3 villages. We have an Alliance but you know not everyone is pleased with it, so be careful. Sasuke's team will go with the Mizukage. I don't know how the Tsuchikage will react if he sees you,so we'll play it safe. Mei is more plausible to understand the situation. And that leaves Naruto's team. You'll visit Iwagakure.

-Here are the invitations- she said as she gave them to each team.-You leave at midday-

 **Sasuino: Together**

 **Chapter 4: Journey**

Everyone soon left the Hokage building and gathered with their old teammates respectively. Ino with Shikamaru and Choji. Sasuke with Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura.

-So, another mission Together huh Sakura?- said Naruto.

-Well, yes but I don't get why Ino gets to go with Sasuke- said Sakura with a frown.

-Sasuke, try not to attract much attention. Remember, for lots of people you're still a criminal so be as discrete as possible- instructed Kakashi.

-I will sensei, just hope Mei doesn't try to kill me- Sasuke sighed.

-Remember you 3, simple drop off mission. Just give the invitation and come back. Don't get yourself in any unnecessary trouble- advised Kakashi.

-We're not genins anymore Kakashi sensei! We know how to take care of ourselves!- exclaimed Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto started bickering with Kakashi about how they were not genins anymore. Meanwhile, Ino was talking to Shikamaro and Choji.

-Be careful Ino- said Choji

-Oh come on guys it's not like you defend me all the time on missions-

-We know but still, be careful, especially cause Sasuke will be with you.- said Shikamaru.

-Oh come on Shikamaru, you still don't trust him? Like it or not, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here.-

-Tsk Ino-

-Good thing you brought him up, I remembered I need to talk with him.- said Ino as she left both Choji and Shikamaru and made her way to were team 7 was.

-Hey Sasuke we need to talk-

-Huh, what is it?-

-Not here dummy!-

-Hey pig! No one invited you here, and midday still an hour away so please don't bother Sasuke-kun-

-Stay out of this one billboard brow! I have to talk to Sasuke.-

Ino grabbed Sasuke by the arm and took him to a nearby fountain were they could talk in private. Sasuke didn't even try to stop her. It certainly looked funny. Naruto fell to the floor laughing as he watched this, which caught everyone's attention as they immediately became confused as to why Ino was dragging Sasuke.

"Huh. I've never seen Sasuke like that" Kakashi thought scratching his head.

-So what's the matter?-

-Just want to make something clear. No speaking about me staying at you house.-

-I thought that was obvious Ino.-

-I'm just making sure, I don't want anyone thinking wrong or making a rumor about it-

-Well you just made a scene bringing me here. So much for not wanting to attract attention to us.-

-Us? What do you mean?-

-Well you don't want anyone thinking wrong about US, and you just made a scene where everyone saw US "dummy"-

-Aghhhhhhh, I don't even like you anyways, why would they think wrong. Let's go back- she said frowning.

-Hmph-

As soon as they came back they could feel everyone staring at them, which made Ino blush.

-You done talking alone Sasuke?- teased Naruto.

-Oh shut up Naruto-

And with this everyone separated into their current mission's teams. Time had come for them to part to the different villages.

Sasuke's team began the journey to Kirigakure which was a 2 or 3 day journey, depending on how fast they were going.

Ino and Sasuke bickered the whole way. About insignificant stuff mostly. Lee just laughed most of the time as he saw them fighting. Ten Ten was really confused about those two. She mostly thought of Sasuke as a quiet person, but he and Ino wouldn't stop fighting about nonsense.

The sun was setting. They set in the edge of a forest, by a river. Lee gathered some wood and Sasuke lighted it on fire. The 4 of them sat around the fire, eating some of the food they packed.

-So, are you two like a couple or something?-Asked Lee. This made Sasuke start choking on a piece of fish and Ino blush.

-Whaaaaaaaa, what a couple? A couple? No, why would you think that?- responded Ino hesitantly.

-It's just Sasuke really doesn't talk much to anyone besides Naruto and Kakashi, but it seems you two get along well. But if you say so- said Ten Ten.

There was an awkward silence for a while. All you could hear was the river's current and the rustling of the leaves.

-Umm, it's getting late we better sleep don't you think?- said Ino changing the topic.

-Yeah, but someone has to stay awake and watch over the camp while the others sleep- said Lee.-

-You and Sasuke sleep. We'll watch over the camp and wake you up when it's your turn- suggested Ten Ten with a somewhat teasing tone.

-We only need one to watch over the camp- argued Sasuke.

-It's better if two are awake, that way we don't get as bored- insisted Ten Ten.

-Hpmh- muttered Sasuke. He knew Ten Ten wouldn't change her mind so he decided not to argue.

Sasuke and Ino slept for about 6 hours. Ten Ten and Lee woke them up around 2 am when their shift had ended, and then went to sleep. Sasuke and Ino started their shift. There was a full moon, and a clear sky. You could see all the stars shining brightly. They were seating on the sand that was on the edge of the river, but Ino was having a hard time trying to stay awake.

-You can go back to sleep if you want Ino.-

-I won't leave you alone Sasuke, you'll die of boredom without me- she teased.

-Hmph- he muttered with a smile.

Ino tried her best to stay awake, but she fell asleep on the sand in the end. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her for a while as laid there sleeping on the sand. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her laying there in the moonlight.

Sasuke picked her up on her arms and took her to the tent were he laid her down next to Ten Ten. He then proceeded to watch over the camp until sunrise.

Sasuke woke everyone up at sunrise. They had to leave early if they wanted to be in Kirigakure before dusk. Sasuke and Ino didn't talk as much during the way this time. Ino didn't remember much from last night. She just remembered talking to Sasuke while they watched over the camp, but after that she had no idea how she woke up in the tent.

It was a long day. They traveled through a forest, and around midday got to a road that led up to the mountains. It was a steep road, with a huge canyon on one side. When they got to the top of the mountain you could see Kirigaure down in the valley below. Then descended into the valley and arrived at Kirigakure an hour or so before dusk.

-Let me do the talking- said Ten Ten as they approached Kirigakure's entrance.

-We're here to deliver a message from Konoha to the Mizukage- she said to the guards.

Two guards guided them to the tower where the Mizukage awaited. Kirigakure was not pretty to say the least. It was covered in a strange mist. It had huge walls with roads on top of them which led to the different cylindrical building around town. Each building seemed to have trees on the top.

They finally arrived at the tower. It was also a cylindricar building, but with a significantly bigger radius than the rest, and with Kirigakures sign on top of it. Ten Ten entered first and behind her Lee, Sasuke and Ino. Mei was sitting on her desk seeing some paperwork. Beside her, her two bodyguards Ao and Chojuro.

Ao and Chojuro immediately jumped in front of the Mizukage as soon as they saw Sasuke enter the room.

-My oh my, but if it isn't that handsome Uchiha boy from the Kage's reunion.- stated Mei. This made Ino frown a little. –Ao, Chojuro, out of the way, let them speak-

-We have an invitation from the Hogake for you lady Mizukage- explained Ten Ten.

-An invitation.. Interesting..What for?-

-The upcoming Rinne festival, the details are on the invitation.- said Ino.

-Why would she send 4 of you, including the Uchiha just to deliver an invitation?- asked Mei.

-Well, you can never be too careful with all this tension after the war- said Ten Ten.

-Hmmm, I guess. Well well, tell here I'll be there.- said Mei.

-Thanks- said Ten Ten with a smile.-We better get going now-

-Leaving so soon? Why don't you stay tonight and leave tomorrow morning?- asked Mei

-Not a chance!- exclaimed Ao.- I don't trust the Uchiha lady Mizukage-.

-Oh come on Ao, you would still be sleeping in the Infinite Tsukuyomi if it wasn't for him.- she said smiling.- Besides he's really cute, there's not much cute guys around here-

Ino frowned once more seeing how the Mizukage flirted with Sasuke.

-So will you stay?-

-We don't to cause any trouble- said Ten Ten- They seem to be worried about Sasuke so we better leave-

-Oh come on- Mei said as she walked towards Sasuke.- I'll keep an eye on him- she said with a seductive face-

 **To be continued. I hope you guys like this chapter xD Didn't really know what to write during the journey itself, so I hope it doesn't feel a bit rushed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kirigakure

-So will you stay?-

-We don't to cause any trouble- said Ten Ten- They seem to be worried about Sasuke so we better leave-

-Oh come on- Mei said as she walked towards Sasuke.- I'll keep an eye on him- she said with a seductive face-

 **Sasuino: Together**

 **Chapter 5: Kirigakure**

Ino's frown grew bigger with every step the Mizukage took towards Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

-You may stay here in the Hokage tower, we'll give you two rooms for the night. We'll get them ready. In the meantime you can enjoy your stay in Kirigakure. It may not be the prettiest village, but there's lots of places to visit.- proposed the Mizukage as she stood in front of Sasuke.

–Everyone except the Uchiha may leave now-

-It would be better if Sasuke didn't stay- said Ino

-Why not? Are you his girlfriend or something?-said Mei

-No, but we would compromise the mission by leaving Sasuke alone- responded Ino who was started to get mad at Mei.-

-Relax, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself, besides, I'll be the only one with him, I have a proposal for him-

-Sasuke?- Ino asked

-Don't worry about me, I'll be fine-

-FINE, let's go- Ino said furiously, as she grabbed Lee and Ten Ten and left the room.

-Relax Ino, Sasuke will be all right- said Lee in a nervous tone, not knowing how Ino will react.

-HE IS SO STUPID, HE KNOWS HE WAS AN INTERNATIONAL CRIMINAL-

-Lee is right Ino, to be honest, you sound a bit jealous- said Ten Ten, also scared because Ino was furious.

-JEALOUS? ME? FOR THAT STUPID IDIOT?! NEVER!-

They made their way out of the tower, and started arguing about where to go, until Chojuro who was exiting the tower

-Lady Mizukage told me to take you around the village- he said in a shy tone.

-That's very nice of you Chojuro thanks- Ten Ten said.

-Lady Mizukage insisted I take you to her favorite restaurant. She said Sasuke and her will meet us there later.-

-You see Ino, you don't have to worry about Sasuke- Ten Ten told Ino who seemed more calm by now.

Meanwhile At The Mizukage Tower…..

-So what's this proposal you have for me?-

-I want to create this new ANBU division for Kirigakure.- Mei stated.-Many small villages have started riots against our village. A single riot does not cause much damage, but when several riots occur the damage begins to add up. They sometimes destroy small businesses around town. Some people began shutting businesses of their own, afraid that in one of the riots something goes wrong and they lose everything they had. Litlle by little this has had an increasing impact in our economy. I want this new ANBU division to travel the surrounding villages and stop the riots before they even begin. I have asked for help to the other villages, but they all seem to be dealing with their own problems. The only one who offered help was Tsunade. She told me how you had been forgiven for your crimes do to releasing everyone out of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and how some people still don't trust you. She said maybe because of this you would want this job.-

-Strange, she never mentioned it to me-

-I told her not to. I wanted to speak directly with you.-

-Hmph,- "Maybe that's why she sent me here" Sasuke thought

-So what do you think?-

Sasuke didn't know how he felt about it. Sure this would be a great job for a ninja, and it would mean he didn't have to put up with villagers who were still angry at him. Most weren't but the few that were really hated him.

-It's a tempting offer….. but I would still need to think about it.-

-I guess that's fair. Well, let's go, they're waiting for us at the restaurant.-

Sasuke nodded and then they made their way to the restaurant.

Lee, Ten Ten, Ino and Chojuro were already eating when Sasuke and Mei arrived.

-That smells delicious- said Mei as she entered the restaurant.

-Lady Mizukage here!- called Chojuro from their table.

There were two empty chairs. One next to Ino, the other one next to Chojuro.

-Mind if I seat here?- Sasuke asked Ino

-Oh, don't you want to seat with "Lady Mizukage"?- Ino whispered sarcastically.

-Oh I get it you're jealous- Sasuke whispered back.

-Don't talk to me Uchiha- she said as she laughed at what Sasuke had said.

-Two more stakes please Hashi!- Mei ordered to a waiter nearby.

They soon discovered why it mas Mei's favorite restaurant. The steak was delicious. Lee even ate 3 of them.

-So, how's the Leaf Village doing?- Mei asked.

-Things have actually been peaceful as of late- Ten Ten answered.

-How about here in the Mist?- asked Lee.

-Well there's been some riots, but nothing mayor- answered Chojuro.

-Who would've guessed- said Ino.

-So this Rinne festival of yours, what is it?- asked Mei.

-It's a festival we celebrate every winter. People usually exchange gifts with their friends. There's several food posts as well as different games.- explained Ten Ten.

-Sounds fun- Mei stated.

They continued talking about the festival until they finished their meals.

-Nice hanging out with you guys. We wish we could stay longer but we have some stupid paperwork to fill out- said Chojuro.

-It's been nice hanging out with you too, thanks for the meal- said Lee.

-Your rooms should be ready by now. They're on the hallway to the left when you enter the Tower. But you should really try going to a few other places before you go to sleep.- Mei insisted.- Anyway, see you tomorrow-

And with this Mei and Chojuro had left. It was still not that late, so Lee and Ten Ten suggested they could go to an Ice Cream place nearby.

-Hey guys, Lee and I were thinking about going to this ice cream shop Chojuro told us about, do you want to come?- Ten Ten said.

-I would love to, what about you Sasuke-?

-Amm, actually I wanted to talk to you in private Ino- he said in a cold tone. This made Ino's expression change from happy to "in awe" in a second.

-All right, we'll leave you alone, come Lee let's go- said Ten Ten with a smile.

-So what do you want to talk about Sasuke?- asked Ino, who was still a bit shocked.

-The Mizukage…she offered me a position as the leader of an ANBU division here in Kirigakure…-

-That's great Sasuke!- She said with a huge smile. –But why you want to talk about this with me?-

-I don't really talk much to Lee or Ten Ten, and Kakashi, Naruto and Tsunade are not here so I thought talking to you would be the best option.-

-Well it's your decision Sasuke. It has its benefits and drawbacks, but I'm sure you will make the right decision. Either way, you still have a lot of time to decide. The Mizukage will attend the Rinne festival, so you will have time to think about it back on the village.-

-I guess… This is my opportunity to go back out there and try to redeem myself for everything I've done, as well as to see everything with a different perspective, but I don't know if leaving Konoha is the best decision.-

-Why not?-

-Everyone's there. Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei, you-

-I would miss you…but you know what's best for you dummy-

-You'd die without me- teased Sasuke

-In your dreams Uchiha- she said as she winked at him.

-Thanks a lot Ino. This had me so worried- said Sasuke in a relieved tone.

-That's what friends are for- said Ino with a big smile.-

-You still want that ice cream?-

-I doooooooooooooooo!-

-Let's go then- Sasuke said smiling.

And so they went and got some ice cream. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Ino the whole time. He felt "strange" after asking her for advice. He couldn't help but smile every time she spoke to him. Afterwards the four of them walked all around the village, visiting some item shops, until eventually they returned to the tower to sleep.

The next morning everyone was ready to leave. They had bid their last farewells to Chojuro and the Mizukage at Kirigakure's gate. But before they could go, the Mizukage wanted to know what Sasuke's answer was.

-So what will it be Sasuke?- Mei asked

-Well I could still get to Konoha and think about it more,but…- Sasuke said as he saw Ino in the distance laughing as she talked to Ten Ten and Lee.-..I don't want to leave Konoha- he responded as he smiled.

-All right- said Mei smiling –But just answer me one thing-

-What is it?-

-It's because of her isn't it?- she asked as both of them stared at Ino who was still talking to Lee and Ten Ten.

-….-

-The Tower, the restaurant. How you looked at her, I knew it.- said Mei smiling. –You actually make a cute couple.-

Sasuke didn't accept it, nor denied it. He simply smiled.

And with this their time on Kirigakure had ended. They were there just for a single night. But for Ino and specially Sasuke, it was more than that.


	6. Chapter 6: Festival Preparations

**Sasuino: Together**

 **Chapter 6: Festival Preparations**

It was midday when they arrived. The sun shone directly above their heads. It had been a long and tiresome journey back to Konoha. All the other teams had arrived earlier that day. They were waiting for them at the Hokage Tower.

-So how did it go?- asked Tsunade

-We delivered the letter no problem, and the Mizukage said she would attend the festival- informed Ten Ten.

-Excellent, all of the Kages agreed.- said Tsunade- Excellent work everyone. Remember that the Rinne festival is less than two weeks from now. The whole village will begin preparations in three days, so be ready-

Everyone nodded and exited the room.

-So Sasuke? Enjoyed your time with Ino?- teased Naruto.

-Really? Now? I barely got here-

-So that's a yes?-

-Shut up please-

-No trouble with the Mizukage Sasuke?- asked Kakashi in a more serious tone

-Not really, she seemed to understand my situation-

-Mei seems like a patient woman-

-Yeah, she really is. Really cares for her village-

They talked about their missions for a while, then they all left for their own home.

Sasuke's and Ino's next 3 days were like always. Sasuke trained in the morning and with Naruto's helped Kakashi Sensei teach jutsus to different genins. Ino worked in the flower shop in the mornings, and helped in the Konoha hospital in the afternoons. They didn't see each other in those 3 days.

…..

Sasuke had just finished eating his breakfast when he heard a knock on the door.

-Open Sasuke- yelled Naruto

-I'm coming- yelled Sasuke back

-Now what Naruto?- he asked as he opened the door.

-Preparations for the festival begin today. We have to see what our jobs will be.-

-Ugh, I had forgotten about that.- he said in a lazy tone.

-Oh come on, it will be fun, everyone will be there, including Ino- Naruto teased.

-You know I hate you do you?- Sasuke said as he locked his door and began making his way alongside Naruto to the Hokage tower.

-Oh come on Sasuke, you know she still likes you, so why don't you accept you like her-?

-Shut up Naruto. She doesn't like me anymore, and I have never liked her.-

-Whatever you say Sasuke, sooner or later you will be Mr Yamanaka- said Naruto as he laughed.

-Really? Mr Yamanaka? Couldn't think of something better could you Mr Hyuga?-

-Hyugaaaaa? Why do you say that?- Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and began talking nervously.

-Oh come on, don't tell me you don't know Hinata likes you. Everyone in the whole village knows. Hmm but maybe you are Mr Haruno?-

-Harunooooo? Ummm….- Naruto didn't even know what to say. He was too nervous to talk.

-Who's the one laughing now huh?- said Sasuke as he began laughing. – So who is it? Hinata or Sakura?-

-Just shut up and walk Sasuke 77-

As soon as they arrived they saw a lot of people, and in the midst of all the people were the Konoha 11. Shikamaru Chouji and Kiba were carrying some crates, Shino and Hinata were decorating a building with colorful paper, Ten Ten was painting a banner, Lee and Sakura were cutting the paper Shino and Hinata were decorating with, and Ino was arranging flowers in different vases.

Naruto and Sasuke could feel Tsunade staring at them with a menacing look for being late.

-Sorry for being late x.X – said Naruto

-What is it with you two always being late 77?- asked Tsunade

-In my defense, I had to go for Sasuke since he had forgotten about the preparations-

-Really Naruto?- said Sasuke

-It is the truth and you know it Sasuke-

-Anyway, you two have to help- instructed Tsunade.

-Whay can we help with?- asked Naruto

-Well some people are bringing crates from the warehouse next to the tower. Others are decorating the buildings with banners papers and flowers. Choose what you want.-

-Hmmmmmmm decisions decisions- said Naruto

-Just pick something and get to work. We have only a few days until the festival, and since not only the Kages, but many other people from the different nations are coming, we have to start now.- said Tsunade before leaving to the warehouse to see how they were doing.

-Hmmm I guess I'll go help with the crates- said Naruto not so convinced.-What will you do?-

-I'll go help Ino with the vases-

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU DO LIKE HER!-

-NO I DON'T I JUST DON'T WANT TO CARRY CRATES-

-YEAH SURE SASUKE, YOU JUST WANT TO BE WITH HER ADMIT IT-

-I DON'T-

-Whatever you say, keep lying to yourself, I'm gonna go get me some crates- said Naruto as he left for the warehouse.

Ino was cleaning some vases when he heard a familiar voice behind her.

-Hey missed me?-

-Sasuke?- she said surprised.

-Answer my question dummy- said Sasuke-

-Oh yeah, I almost died without you- she said sarcastically.- So what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be helping?-

-That's why I'm here. Tsunade told me to help with whatever I wanted so I decided to help you-

-Oh so you actually remembered I exist? Not like the past 3 days?- Ino said teasing him.

-You forgot not me-

-Oh how I waited for my dear Sasuke to visit me, but it never happened- Ino said in a sarcastic tone.

Sasuke smiled as he remembered his conversations with Ino during the last few days. How she sarcastically implied they were in a relationship. He missed this. He missed her.

-Can you clean those vases over there Sasuke?-

-Umm sure- he said as he grabbed a hose.- So Tsunade put you in charge of the flowers?-

-Yeah, flowers in winter are pain in the ass- she complained –There's only a certain kind of flowers that bloom and are actually pretty this time of the year.-

-So where do you get these?-

-From the shop, but I think they won't be enough. We'll have to go to the forest and collect some-

-We?-

-Yes Sasuke. We-

-Ugh-

-Oh come on, it'll be fun!-

-Now?- he complained.

-Not now dummy, tomorrow-

-So it's a date then?- Sasuke said sarcastically.

-Not even in your dreams could go on a date with me Uchiha- she replied.

-Ha Ha- Sasuke laughed sarcastically

-So what are you two talking about?- Tsunade said, which caught them by surprise.

-About nothing- Ino said nervously

Tsunade chuckled. –So were the flowers enough Ino?-

-Umm no, we still need some, but we'll get them tomorrow after we finish cleaning the vases-

-What do you mean after we clean the vases?- complained Sasuke. –It will take us the whole morning to clean them all-

-We can do it in our spare time Sasuke-

-Reallyyyy?- he said complaining in a lazy tone.

-Excellent- said Tsunade. – Remember this all has to be ready at least a day before the festival-

They both nodded.

"Hmm it seems those two really get along" she thought as she left the place were Ino and Sasuke were cleaning the vases.

-Sasuke did you clean this one already?-

-Yeah I DID-

-It's still dirty Uchiha!- she exclaimed

-Then you clean it-

-What?-

-You clean it, you're just looking at the flowers not doing anything 77-

-I'M PICKING THE FLOWERS THAT ARE NOT WITHERED-

-IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT-

-JUST CLEAN THEM UCHIHA-

-YOU CLEAN THEM YAMANAKA-

Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto and Kiba were passing by were Ino and Sasuke were yelling; their expressions half confused, half laughter.

-Since when do those two get along well?- asked Shikamaru

-Maybe since their mission, who knows?- replied Choji

-It's funny seeing Sasuke yelling like that- said Kiba as he laughed.

-How many vases are there?- Sasuke complained once again.

A moment later…

-You haven't even cleaned 20 of them Sasuke 77-

-YOU MAKE ME CLEAN THEM TWICE INO-

-That's because you apparently suck at cleaning!- she said as she stop cleaning a vase.

-Why are you stopping?-

-Its 12:00 already, our shift for the day ended-

-Huh? Why so early?-

-Well if you would've gotten here early like you were supposed to!- she said as she hit him. –Tomorrow you have to be here at 9, a minute late and you will clean all the vases alone 77-

-All right 77-

The next day, he woke up extra early. Not extra early for others people's standards, but early for him. This time it was him who went to Naruto's house.

-Wake up Naruto, It's late already!-

-Are you crazy Sasuke, it's too early?- he said rubbing his eyes as he opened the door.

-Hurry up. Ino will kill me if I don't get there at 9-

-Ohhh having girlfriend problems?-

-She is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, how many times will I have to tell you!-

-Oh man it never gets old- naruto said as he fell to the floor laughing.

-Let's go Naruto I'm serious-

-Okay Okay-

They started walking towards the Hokage tower, but stopped at the warehouse instead, where they saw Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji.

-So why haven't you guys started?- asked Naruto.

-It's barely past 9, no one will notice don't worry- said Kiba

-Oh oh Sasuke look who's coming..- Naruto said as she saw Ino coming towards them.

-She looks pissed off Sasuke- Kiba teased.

-Nice knowing you Sasuke- said Choji in a funny tone which made everyone except Sasuke laugh.

-You're late Uchiha!-

-Just a few minutes late. That's nothing!-

-Oh shut up- she said as she grabbed him by the ear and took him to were the vases where.

-Remember we have to finish cleaning all of the vases so we can go pick up flowers afterwards.-

-I know I know…-

And like that he began cleaning vase after vase. Two times each, just because Ino told him to.

-There, that's all of them- said Sasuke as he finished cleaning the last vase.

-Hmmmm good work dummy-

-Do I get a prize or something?-

-You get to go collect flowers with me- said Ino as she winked her eye.

-Yes….- said Sasuke sarcastically.

They started putting flowers into the vases to see exactly how many more they needed, when Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru showed up.

-Hey Sasuke our shift is over so we are going to get some steak, wanna come?- asked Naruto –Well actually, we better ask Ino if he can don't we guys?- said Naruto laughing, which made Sasuke frown.

-Can he go Ino?- teased Kiba,

-It's his decision, you don't have to ask me- said Ino crossing her arms.

-So Sasuke wanna go?- asked Shikamaru.

-Actually I can't…., Tsunade ordered me to go collect some flowers to the forest- he said scratching his head.

-Yeah sure "TSUNADE"- said Naruto as they left.

-You can go if you want Sasuke- said Ino. –I can pick the flowers by myself.-

-I wouldn't miss a date with Ino Yamanaka for all the steak on the world- he said sarcastically.

-Oh shut up dummy!- she said as she hit him in the head.

They went to the forest outside Konoha and started looking for a specific type of flower.

-So the guys, they tease you a lot huh? Asked Ino as she picked a flower from the ground.

-Well this past few days, mostly Naruto, but now even Shikamaru tells me things about you-

-Seems Shikamaru doesn't hate you anymore then-

-I guess- Sasuke said as he picked a flower.- How many flowers do we need?-

-Like fifty-

They spent all afternoon picking up flowers till they had around 60 of them. The sun had begun to set. They had not eaten anything but breakfast so they were starving.

-So what are we doing tomorrow?- asked Sasuke as the both sat down on the grass.

-Umm the only thing that's left is putting the remaining flowers in the vases and taking the vases to where they will go.-

-Hmph, doesn't seem like much-

-It isn't, everything should be done by tomorrow-

-It better be. The freaking festival is the day after tomorrow.-

-You're a great helper Sasuke- said Ino as she rested her head on Sasuke's chest.

-I know I know- said Sasuke in a cocky tone.

-You just had to ruin it didn't you? I hate you dummy 77-

Sasuke laughed –I hate you too Ino-

-I'm starving Sasuke-

-I told you we should have eaten before coming here -.- -

-I didn't know we would have taken this long -.- -

-Let's go take these flowers to the store and then grab something to eat- proposed Sasuke.

-Now you're taking me on a date?- said Ino sarcastically.

-You wish Yamanaka- he said as he winked at Ino.

And so they went and left the flowers at the store, then to Ichiraku's to grab something to eat and finally to their respective homes.

It had been a long day but it was over now. They could both sleep peacefully, and prepare for tomorrow.

 **To be continued….**


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

**Sasuino: Together**

 **Chapter 7: Feelings**

It was the last day before the festival. Everything had to be done today. Sasuke woke up early once again. He ate some breakfast and headed towards the area around the Hokage Tower.

-Hey Sasuke, you're early today.- said Ino as she was putting flowers in a vase.

-I couldn't wait to arrange vases- he answered sarcastically.

-Ha Ha Sasuke-

-So we just put this vases where they go and I can go home?-

-Basically-

-So got any plans after this?-

-The girls invited me to this restaurant. Naruto and the guys will also be there so they told me to invite you.-

-Hmph-

-So will you go?-

-Maybe-

-Don't you want to go with me?-

-Of course I'm dying to- he said sarcastically.

-Oh Sasuke- she said with a smile-Let's finish putting the flowers on the vases so we can put them were they go-

-Okay-

They put all the flowers inside the vases and started going around the different stands decorating them with vases.

-This is the last one- said Ino as she put a vase in a table

-Finally- said Sasuke –So what now?-

-Well, I promised Hinata and Ten Ten. I would help her with the paper decorations-

-Hmm, I guess I'll go see what Naruto and the guys are up to-

-So Sasuke, Ino finally let you talk to us?- teased Naruto as he saw Sasuke approaching.

-Don't start Naruto-

-So, Ino told you about the gathering later tonight?- asked Choji

-Yeah she did.-

-So are you going?- said Naruto

-I guess-

-Oh come on, it will be fun, besides, Ino will be there- said Naruto.

-Hmph-

-You still won't admit you like her?- teased Naruto

-I told you I don't-

-We'll see about that- he said laughing.

-Oh screw it, see you later- he said as he left.

Later that day…..

The sun had begun to set. Sasuke was making his way to the restaurant. He knew Ino would be there so he was somewhat nervous.

-You're late Sasuke- said Naruto- Ino was beginning to worry- As soon as hey said this everyone exceptfor Sakura laughed.

-HA HA Naruto- said Ino.

They all ordered different types of food and started remembering thing about the past.

-It's been a long time since we all hang out together not in a mission- said Kiba

-Yeah, not since before the war- said Choji.

-We were actually hunting down Sasuke at the time- said Shikamaru –I remember Ino crying most of the time we talked about him- he said laughing

-Shikamaru!- said Ino, which made everyone laugh.

-Speaking about Sasuke and Ino, have you invited her to the festival Sasuke?- asked Ten Ten, which made Ino blush and Sasuke choke on his steak

Sasuke and Ino both didn't say a thing.

-Hmm Sasuke, everyone's got a date for the festival! Except you and Ino!- said Ten Ten.

-Yeah Sasuke, you have to invite her!- said Naruto.

Everyone laughed as they saw both Sasuke and Ino's face grow red as a tomato.

-So what's the deal with you two anyway?- asked Ten Ten.-You seem to hang out with each other a lot- she said teasing.

-We're just….. friends – said Ino in a shy tone.

-Oh come on Ino! I never see Sasuke smile. Only when he is with you!- said Naruto.

-Well then ask him – she said

-So Sasuke, just friends?- asked Lee

-Hmph-

It was a long dinner for Ino and Sasuke. They teased them the whole entirety of the gathering, but Sasuke didn't pay much attention after Naruto's question. "So Sasuke, just friends?". He couldn't take that question out of his head. Was she just a friend? Why did she enjoy spending time with her? Why couldn't he help but smile when he saw her? He had begun to understand what the Mizukage had told him. "It's because of ther isn't it?". Maybe she was the reason why he couldn't leave Konoha. All this feelings he had never experienced before. Whatever they meant, he was going to find out soon. After dinner to be exact.

Ino was making her way to her house. It was a beautiful night. A bit cloudy, but with moonlight from a full moon shining through the clouds. She was walking slowly when suddenly she heard a familiar voice behind her.

-Ino wait- Sasuke said

-What's going on Sasuke?-

-What are we Ino?-…

This put Ino in shock. Her expression froze as she heard those words. She didn't know what to answer. What were they? Friends? More than friends? She didn't know…

-What are we Ino? he repeated. –Ever since that whole night with the storm…I've been feeling strange, "happy". Every time I'm with you I feel "happy", and I can't help but smile every time I see you.….But then you constantly saying you don't like me anymore, and us bickering… I don't know what to think Ino…-

\- I….I…don't know….I thought I had stopped liking you a while ago… but now…with everything that has happened…the storm… the mission… everyone teasing us... Sasuke… I…I-

-I like you Ino…-

-Sasuke…- her expression froze once again. Sasuke had just told her he liked her. That Sasuke, the one he had a crush on her entire life...The one she cried for many nights…The one who lately she spend most of her time with.- I like you too…- she responded as a tear of happiness fell down her cheek.

Sasuke slowly wiped her tear away with his finger. He came closer and closer to her, until finally he kissed her…..

-So, at what time are we going to the festival tomorrow?- he blushed as he asked this.

-I'll be ready by 6- said Ino who was blushing as well

-6 sound all right- he said and kissed her goodbye.

That night both went to bed thinking about what had happened. After all they had been through the last couple of days, they had finally confessed their feelings to each other.


	8. Last Chapter: Festival

**Sasuino:Together**

 **Last Chapter: Festival**

It was 5:55 in the afternoon. Sasuke was making his way to Ino's house. As he walked by the village he could see many people leaving for the festival. He was wearing a dark blue scarf over his black dressing clothes.

Ino was still getting ready when he heard a knock on her door. "Freaking Sasuke, he's never early, ohh but of course he is now" she thought. –It's open Sasuke, I'll come out on a second-

-So what do you think?- she asked as she came out of her room.

-You look…beautiful- he said which made Ino smile.

She was wearing a long purple dress and purple heels. Her hair falling down below her waist. She really looked "beautiful".

-Look at all those lights- Ino said as they walked by the different stands. –Look! There's giant teddybears!- she said as she grabbed Sasuke's arm and took him to the nearby game stand.

-All you got to do is hit 10 bull's eyes with Kunais and the prizeis yours- said the girl in the booth.

And so he did.

-You're the best Sasuke!- she said as Sasuke gave her the bear he had just won.

They were walking around in the festival when all of a sudden they heard Naruto's voice. He and Hinata were standing in front of a food stand.

-Hey guys!- said Ino cheerfully

-You were holding hands! I saw you Sasuke! Now will you admit you like her?- he teased

-Okay I will admit it- he sighed.

-I told you a long time ago you two would end up together didn't I?-

-Yes you did- he sighed again.

-You guys make a cute couple- said Hinata with a smile

-Thanks Hinata! I'm glad Naruto finally realized what you felt for him. It was about time-

-Come on Ino! It wasn't that obvious- said Naruto embarrassed.

-Even I knew and I have not been in the village for a long time- said Sasuke, which made Ino and Hinata laugh.

-Sasuke can we go eat something? asked Ino. –It was nice seeing you guys!-

-Nice seeing you too!-said Naruto

-So what do you want to eat?- he asked as they walked by the different food stands.

-Dumplings- she said

They walked to the dumpling's stand, where they saw two familiar faces.

-Look who it is- said Sasuke as he saw Shikamaru and Temari eating some dumplings.

-Hey you guys!- said Ino

-So it was true? You and Sasuke?- said Temari- Shikamaru told me there was something between you two but I didn't believe him-

-I guess it is true- said Ino smiling.

-Now how did this happen?- she asked.

-He has his sweet side believe it or not- Ino said as she looked at Sasuke.

-Good for you Sasuke- said Temari with a smile –Anyway guys we were just leaving, see you around-

Ino and Sasuke ate and then played some more games. It was a beautiful festival. You could see everyone having a great time. They walked by the different stands grabbing hands, listening to the beautiful music on the background.

At around midnight Tsunade stepped out onto the balcony of the tower. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started paying attention to her.

-First of all, I hope you are all enjoying the festival and I want to thank everyone who made this possible, as well as the Kages for attending. Then I want to make an announcement. As you know I have been a Hokage for many years now. We've been through a lot all those years and I believe it's time for someone else to be in charge of this village. Me and the jounins discussed this, and decided that Kakashi Hatake due to his ninja skills as well as his many efforts during all these years, should become Hokage. I hereby declare Kakashi Hatake as the 6th Hokage!

The whole village cheered as Kakashi stepped out onto the balcony. Tsunade gave her the Hokage hat and exited the tower.

-First of all, I want to say it's really an honor to become Hokage. I will try my best to protect the village as well as helping it grow. I want to thank everyone one of you. And with this let the festival continue.-

-How cool is it that Kakashi Sensei is becoming Hokage- said Ino

-He really deserves it- said Sasuke –Mind if I go to the tower and congratulate him?

-Not at all-

Sasuke went into the tower and immediately saw Kakashi walking down a hallway towards him.

-Congratulations Sensei, you really deserve this- said Sasuke

-Thanks Sasuke- he said in gratitude.- So rumors were true then?

-What do you mean?-

-You and Ino, I saw you walking around together earlier-

-Yeah..- he smiled-

-Good for you Sasuke, it seems you two really care about each other- said Kakashi- You better go back or she'll get mad-

-I know- said Sasuke scratching his head.

-As a Hokage I count on you for protecting the village- said Kakashi as he saw Sasuke exit the door.

-Hmph- Sasuke said with a smile.

He went outside and saw Ino talking to Ten Ten.

-I better leave- said Ten Ten as she saw Sasuke coming

-See you- said Ino-

-Miss me?- asked Sasuke hugging her from the waist.

-More than you can imagine-

-So what do we do now?- asked Ino

-I know a place where we can watch the fireworks-

Sasuke took Ino to the mountain were the Hokage's head were carved. The both sat down on the edge of the mountain and stared down at the whole village.

-It looks so pretty- she said resting her head on his chest.

-It really does-

-Look the fireworks are starting!- said Ino as she pointed at one.

-Look there, your favorite color- said Sasuke as they saw a purple firework go off.

-So Sasuke- she said as they saw the fireworks.- Does this all mean we are… you know…-

-Yes…Ino... Together….-

 **THE END**

 **Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
